


UNTITLED 2: Taka-sensei and the Little Shits

by TORUKAisJUSTICE



Series: The Art of Not Finishing Shits [2]
Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daycare, M/M, OOR as kids, Toruka - Freeform, a cussing middle school student, and Toru is still a creepy little shit, coz he's a middle school student, even when he's a kid, except Taka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 02:59:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15233859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TORUKAisJUSTICE/pseuds/TORUKAisJUSTICE
Summary: Your typical daycareAU shits. Only with more cussing.





	UNTITLED 2: Taka-sensei and the Little Shits

**Author's Note:**

> This was a...younger version of _Do You Believe in Destiny, Sensei?_ and was supposed to end with Taka and Toru getting together when the creepy kid grew up. But it was dropped coz it's shit.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. OOR is not mine, tho me and Ashe-san would love to eat those squishy chibis.

 

Taka have this weird _love and hate_ attitude towards his current part-time job as a helper in the daycare facility near his house. He really doesn’t have to do this _, uh_ , babysitting shits but he needs a new guitar since someone just broke his-- _yes, I'm glaring at you Hiro_ \--and he absolutely didn't want to beg his parents for extra allowance.

They're already not fond of Taka performing in underground live houses in the first place so he wouldn't risk losing the tiniest and probably remaining trust they have for him by asking for a new guitar.

That Les Paul is really, really cool and _I really, really want it but it's really, really expensive~!_

Aaaand that's the exact reason why he ended up in this high-end daycare facility, running after snotty brats as they roam around the playground

He has been spending a week in his job and if these kids would continue doing their annoying kiddie stuffs, Taka might totally have lost it and just pushed everyone into a _pond_. However childish it might be.

"Alex-kun," Taka tiredly said as he pulled another alien mask off the half-American kid's face, "I already told you to stop wearing this _goddaaaa—_ " he bit his tongue to prevent a string of curses from his stupid mouth.

Alex looked up at him quizzically as his tiny hands tried to get his mask back—" _goddaaaa_?"

"Nothing. Just, just stop wearing these okay? You're scaring the girls with your mask. And this is the fourth one I confiscated from you!"

_Where did you even get this many masks in the first place?!_

"I have more!" The foreign-looking child bounced animatedly on his feet, "do you want one too, Mori-chan?!"

Taka felt a nerve throbbed in annoyance at that silly nickname that these kids have adapted for him. What the fuck is Mori-chan?! Why are these brats calling him like that as if he's the _youngest_ in this place?!

_Despite how I look, I'm already in middle school dammit!_

Taka blandly smiled at the tiny child before tossing the mask over the fence surrounding the playground, "I don't. So be a good kid and don't wear masks anymore ,ne?"

And don't be an alien otaku.

"Would Mori-chan _kiss_ me if I obey?"

_And pervert._ Please don't be a pervert when you grow up.

"What," he said in disbelief and was about to make some wrestling moves on this pervert kid when a blur of strawberry blonde hair zoomed past him. He sighed as a piece of black shirt landed on his feet, already knowing the culprit.

"We'll talk later, ne, Alex-kun?" He smiled before turning around and bellowed to the hyperactive child, "Ryota-kuuuun~!"

Said child instantly stopped spinning on his head--the heck? Does this kid want to be a dancer in the future or something?!--and looked nervously back at Taka, while still upside down.

"What--stand up straight!" He said before stalking towards the small blonde, " and stop running around without clothes!"

"Eh?" Ryota reluctantly landed on his feet, "but I look cool without clothes!"

"No, you're not. You're gonna get cold without your clothes, _aho_!" Taka said as he aggressively, yet gently because he doesn't want to snap this kid's neck into two, make him wear his shirt again.

"Ah! Mori-chan says a bard word!"

"Yeah, yeah," Taka mumbled as he styled Ryota's hair after it was ruffled by wearing his clothes, "I'm a big bad meanie. And I'll be mad if you go running around without clothes again, ne?"

"Ehhhh~!" Ryota whimpered, putting his index finger into his mouth. Taka wanted to say that he shouldn't really do that if he doesn’t want to get bacteria in his system but he's too exhausted to even give a flying fuck about anything.

_Besides, kids these days have greater appetite and better immune system right?_

Take this Tomoya-kid for example. He's usually hanging out with Ryota-kun and Alex-kun--the three of them always attempting to play grown up baseball but always ended up fighting over the gloves. When he's not with the two, Tomoya is usually sitting under a tree with a small percussion drum on his lap and a variety of food stuffed into his mouth.

_Always._

And it's not even time for snacks, _mou!_

But he couldn’t make himself angry at the small child because Tomoya had this unique cuteness, and high-pitched laugh that would make you believe to miracles and world peace and fucking aliens because it’s too bright and will cleanse your dirty, dark soul just by hearing it.

It was different from Ryota because Ryota-kun's laugh is somewhat _maniacal,_ laughing and giggling at things that were not supposed to be funny--like, for example, Alex's joke about baseball and American girls.

Anyways, this is how Taka's morning has been for the past few days. He's totally exhausted early in the morning and by nap time, he'd be the first one to fall asleep inside the classroom. But no matter how weird this trio are, nothing _—no one_ —can be weirder than this Yamashita Toru.

Toru-kun was... _Uh... How should I say it...?_

Acts like a mature, older kid than the others? He would normally sit far from everyone, looking and observing with those wide eyes but not saying anything until it's necessary to speak. He's the one who usually break the trio's fight and will be the one consoling Ryota whenever he felt like he'd been bullied by Alex-kun. It's quite normal to have this quiet and serious type of kid in every class, however, Taka felt something different, _something creepy_ about this certain child.

He can feel Toru-kun's unblinking stares whenever he went, whatever he's doing in that facility. The child is practically watching him like a hawk, never missing anything that he does. There was even an instance when Taka can't take it anymore so he glanced back, only to meet those unwavering large eyes of Toru-kun. It definitely makes a shiver ran down his spine so he just looked away, like a pathetic coward.

What's more bothersome about Toru-san is his unusual fascination with hanging out by Taka's side. Like now.

"You tired, _sensei_?"

Taka doesn't have to look up to see who's talking because that's absolutely the exact words Toru-san would say before plopping down on the spot beside the teenager as if he fucking owned it! He doesn't even ask if Taka would mind him sitting that close _! Rude!_ The kids these days are getting ruder and ruder, mou!

"Not really," Taka shook his head, glancing at the mop of hair beside him, "how about you Toru-chan?"

"Eh? I'm not even moving around, sensei."

_Coz you've been observing me again all this time, huh..._

This kid is really weird.

Toru-kun suddenly fished out a box of pocky from his shorts and put it on his lap without even glancing at the teenager. Like some tsundere character Taka had seen in an anime last night. Taka stared at the box which is slightly deformed at the edges, probably by being into the boy's pockets for god-knows-how-long, before looking back at the child.

"What's this?"

Toru-kun lazily turned towards him, a smug smile forming on his pink lips, "Silly, _sensei,_ that's a pocky of course."

"I mean, why are you giving me these? And where did you even got this?”

**Author's Note:**

> ...please tell me what you think of it...
> 
> Thanks for reading~!


End file.
